Id Software
id Software es una compañía desarrolladora de videojuegos Americana con su sede en Richardson, Texas. La compañía fue fundada en 1991 por cuatro miembros de la compañía de computadoras Softdisk: los programadores John Carmack y John Romero, el diseñador de juegos Tom Hall, y el artista Adrian Carmack (sin relaciones con John Carmack). El diseñador de videojuegos Jay Wilbur también influyó. El 24 de junio de 2009 ZeniMax Media adquirio la compañía. Diseñadores de niveles * John Romero * American McGee * Tim Willits * Sandy Petersen Historia Los fundadores de id Software se conocieron en las oficinas de Softdisk creando múltiples juegos para la publicación mensual de Softdisk. Estos incluyeron Dangerous Dave y otros títulos. En septiembre de 1990, John Carmack desarrolló una forma eficiente para realizar gráficos de desplazamiento lateral rápidos en la PC. Al hacer este avance, Carmack y Hall se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche haciendo una replica del primer nivel del popular Super Mario Bros. 3 de la NES , insertando los gráficos del personaje de Dangerous Dave de Romero en lugar de Mario. Cuando Romero vio la demo titulada "Dangerous Dave en infracción de copyright" , se dio cuenta de que el avance de Carmack pudiera significar fama y fortuna, y los chicos de id Software comenzaron inmediatamente a trabajar en la red, yendo tan lejos como para "pedir prestadas" computadoras de la empresa que no estaban siendo utilizadas en los fines de semana y de noche mientras que ellos azotaron juntos una copia a gran escala de Super Mario Bros. 3 para la PC, con la esperanza de licenciarla a Nintendo. A pesar de su trabajo, Nintendo los rechazó, diciendo que no tenían interés en expandirse al mercado de PC, y que los juegos de Mario serían exclusivos de las consolas de Nintendo. Sobre este tiempo, Scott Miller de Apogee Software aprendió del grupo y su talento excepcional, habiendo jugado uno de los juegos de Softdisk de John Romero, Dangerous Dave, contactó a Romero bajo el disfraz de múltiples cartas de fans que Romero llegó a darse cuenta de que todas provenían de la misma dirección. Cuando se enfrentó a Miller, Miller explicó que el engaño era necesario ya que las compañías en ese momento eran muy protectoras de su talento y era la única manera que podía conseguir que Romero iniciara contacto con el. Miller sugirió que desarrollaran juegos shareware que el distribuiría. Como resultado, el equipo de id Software comenzó el desarrollo de Commander Keen , un juego de desplazamiento lateral estilo Mario para PC, una vez más "pidiendo prestadas" computadoras de la compañía para trabajar en ellas en horas extrañas en la casa del lago en la que vivían en Shreveport, Louisiana. El 14 de diciembre de 1990, el primer episodio fue publicado como shareware por la compañía de Milller, Apogee, y los pedidos comenzaron a rodar. Poco después de esto, la administración de Softdisk se enteró sobre el engaño del equipo y sugirió que formaran una nueva compañía juntos, pero el personal administrativo de Softdisk amenazó con dimitir si se hiciera tal acuerdo. En un acuerdo legal, el equipo estaba obligado a proporcionar un juego a Softdisk cada dos meses durante un cierto período de tiempo, pero lo harían por su cuenta. El 1 de febrero de 1991, id Software fue fundada. El método de distribución shareware fue utilizado inicialmente por id Software a través de Apogee Software para vender sus productos, como los juegos Commander Keen, Wolfenstein y Doom. Publicarían la primera parte de su trilogía como shareware, luego venderían las otras dos entregas por pedido por correo. Sólo más tarde (sobre el momento de lanzamiento de Doom ll) id Software lanzara sus juegos a través de cajas envolvidas en plástico transparente tradicionales en las tiendas (a través de otros editores de juego). El 24 de junio de 2009, fue anunciado que id Software fue adquirida por ZeniMax Media. El acuerdo eventualmente afectaría a las ofertas de publicación de id Software antes de la adquisición, a saber, Rage, que se estaba publicando a través de Electronic Arts. Tecnología Comenzando con su primera serie de juegos shareware, Commander Keen, id Software licenció la fuente principal de códigos para los juegos, o lo que es más comúnmente conocido como el motor. Ideado por John Romero, id Software organizó una sesión de fin de semana titulada "El seminario de verano de id" en el verano de 1991 con posibles compradores como Scott Miller, George Broussard, Ken Rogoway, Jim Norwood y Todd Reploggle. Una de las noches, id Software montó un juego improvisado conocido como "Wac-Man" para demostrar no sólo la destreza técnica del motor Keen, sino también cómo funcionaba internamente. Desde entonces, id Software ha licenciado el motor Keen, el motor Wolfenstein 3D, el motor Shadowcaster, el motor DOOM, los motores Quake, Quake ll y Quake lll, así como la tecnología utilizada en la fabricación de Doom 3. Estos motores han potenciado numerosos títulos notables, con su motor más exitoso siendo el motor Quake lll. Junto con su propia afinidad por compartir código fuente, John Carmack ha abierto la mayoría de los principales motores de id Software bajo la licencia GPL. Históricamente, el código fuente de cada motor se ha liberado una vez que la base de código tiene 5 años. Consecuentemente, muchos proyectos creados en casa han surgido portando el código a diferentes plataformas, limpiando el código fuente o proporcionando modificaciones importantes al motor central. Los puertos de Wolfenstein 3D, DOOM y Quake son omnipresentes para casi todas las plataformas capaces de ejecutar juegos, como PCs portátiles, iPods, el PSP, el Nintendo DS y más. Las impresionantes modificaciones del núcleo incluyen lugares oscuros que añaden volúmenes de sombra de plantilla al motor Quake original junto con un protocolo de red más eficiente. Otro proyecto de este tipo es ioquake3, que mantiene una meta de limpiar el código fuente, agregar características y corregir errores. El lanzamiento GPL del código fuente del motor Quake III se trasladó desde finales de 2004 a agosto de 2005, ya que el motor aún estaba siendo licenciado a clientes comerciales que de otro modo estarían preocupados por la repentina pérdida de valor de su inversión reciente. Id Software declaró públicamente que no apoyaría la consola Wii, aunque desde entonces han indicado que pueden lanzar títulos en esa plataforma. Desde que id Software reveló su motor id Tech 5, llaman a sus motores "id Tech", seguido de un número de versión. Los motores más viejos se han renombrado retroactively para caber este esquema, con el motor de Doom como id Tech 1. Fuera del gaming Id Software también se ha asociado con novelas desde la publicación de las novelas originales Doom. Esto se ha reiniciado a partir de 2008 en adelante con las nuevas novelas de Doom 3 de Matthew J. Costello (un consultor de historia para Doom 3 y ahora Rage): Worlds on Fire y Maelstrom. Id Software se involucró en el desarrollo de la película cuando estaban en el equipo de producción de la adaptación cinematográfica de su franquicia Doom en 2005. En agosto de 2007, Todd Hollenshead declaró en QuakeCon 2007 que una película de Return to Castle Wolfenstein está en desarrollo y hace equipo con el escritor/productor de equipo de Silent Hill, Roger Avary como escritor y director y Samuel Hadida como productor. Linux Id Software fue uno de los primeros pioneros en el mercado de juegos de Linux, y los juegos de Linux de id Software han sido algunos de los más populares de la plataforma. Muchos juegos de id Software ganaron los premios Readers 'y Editors' de Linux Journal. Algunos títulos de id Software portados a Linux son Doom (el primer juego de id Software para ser portado), Quake, Quake II, Quake III Arena, Return to Castle Wolfenstein, Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory, Doom 3, Quake 4 y Enemy Territory: Quake Wars. Desde que id Software y algunos de sus licenciados lanzaron el código fuente de algunos de sus juegos anteriores, varios juegos que no fueron portados (como Wolfenstein 3D, Spear of Destiny, Heretic, Hexen, Hexen II y Strife) pueden correr en Linux y Otros sistemas operativos mediante el uso de puertos de origen. La tradición de portar a Linux fue iniciada por Dave D. Taylor con David Kirsch haciendo algunas portaciones posteriormente. Desde que Quake III Arena Linux porting ha sido manejado por Timothee Besset. La mayoría de todos los juegos de id Tech 4, incluidos los realizados por otros desarrolladores, tienen un cliente Linux disponible, la única excepción actual es Wolfenstein. Del mismo modo, casi todos los juegos que utilizan el motor id tech 2 tienen puertos Linux, las únicas excepciones son las creadas por Ion Storm. A pesar de los temores por parte de la comunidad de juegos de Linux de que id Tech 5 no se portara a esa plataforma, Timothee Besset en su blog ha declarado: "Voy a ser condenado si no encontramos el tiempo para hacer las compilaciones de Linux". TTimo ha declarado que la justificación principal de id Software para lanzar compilaciones de Linux es la mejor calidad de código, junto con un interés técnico para la plataforma. John Carmack ha expresado su postura con respecto a las compilaciones de Linux en el pasado: link (en inglés), Todd Hollenshead también ha expresado su apoyo a Linux: "Todo lo dicho, seguiremos siendo un destacado partidario de la plataforma Linux, porque creemos que es un OS técnicamente sólido y es el SO de elección para muchas operaciones de servidor. " Serie de juegos Commander Keen [1] [2] Captura de pantalla del juego Commander Keen, Keen debe morir! Las series Commander Keen, un juego de plataformas introduciendo uno de los primeros motores de juego de desplazamiento lateral suave para MS-DOS, introdujo el software de identificación en la corriente principal de juego. El juego fue muy exitoso y generó toda una serie de títulos. También fue la serie de id Software con la que el diseñador Tom Hall fue el más afiliado. Wolfenstein El producto emergente de la compañía fue el Wolfenstein 3D de 1992, un juego de disparos en primera persona (FPS) con gráficos 3D suaves que no tenían precedentes en los juegos de computadora, y con el juego violento que muchos jugadores encontraron atractivo. Después de esencialmente fundar todo un género con este juego, Id Software creó Doom, Doom II, Quake, Quake II, Quake III Arena, Quake 4 y Doom 3. Cada uno de estos tiradores en primera persona presentó progresivamente niveles más altos de tecnología gráfica (y progresivamente requerimientos mínimos del sistema mas altos). Wolfenstein 3D generó una precuela y una secuela, la precuela llamada Spear of Destiny, y la segunda, Return to Castle Wolfenstein, usó el motor id Tech 3. Una tercera secuela de "Wolfenstein" ha sido lanzada por Raven Software, usando el motor id Tech 4. La última instalación de Wolfenstein, Wolfenstein: The New Order, utiliza el motor id tech 5 para continuar con el legado de la evolución de la franquicia. Doom [3] [4] Una captura de pantalla del primer episodio de Doom , dieciocho meses después de su lanzamiento de Wolfenstein 3D, en 1993 Id Software lanzó Doom, que volvería a establecer nuevos estándares para la calidad gráfica y la violencia gráfica en los juegos de ordenador. Doom ofreció un ajuste de la ciencia ficción / horror con calidad gráfica que nunca se había visto en los ordenadores personales o aún las consolas de videojuegos (de hecho, los puertos posteriores de la consola del juego ofrecieron gráficos notablemente más pobres que la versión original del DOS). Doom se convirtió en un fenómeno cultural y su tema violento. Eventualmente lanzó una nueva ola de críticas que denuncian los peligros de la violencia en los videojuegos. Doom fue portado a numerosas plataformas, inspirado muchos knock-offs y fue seguido eventualmente por el Doom II técnicamente similar. Id Software hizo su marca en la historia del videojuego con el lanzamiento shareware de Doom y finalmente volvió a ver el tema de este juego en 2004 con su lanzamiento de Doom 3. John Carmack dijo en una entrevista en QuakeCon 2007 que habrá un Doom 4, Ha estado en desarrollo desde el 7 de mayo de 2008. Quake El 22 de junio de 1996, el lanzamiento de Quake marcó el segundo hito en la historia de id Software. Quake combinó un motor de vanguardia totalmente 3D con un estilo distintivo de arte para crear lo que en ese momento era considerado como un banquete para los ojos. El audio tampoco fue descuidado, habiendo reclutado al vocalista Trent Reznor de Nine Inch Nails para facilitar efectos de sonido únicos y música ambiental para el juego. (Un pequeño homenaje fue pagado a Nine Inch Nails en forma de logotipo de la banda que aparece en una caja de municiones.) También incluyó la obra de Michael Abrash. Además, la principal innovación de Quake -la capacidad de jugar un deathmatch (juego competitivo entre oponentes vivos en lugar de contra personajes de ordenador) a través de Internet (especialmente a través del agregado QuakeWorld) grabó el título en la mente de los jugadores como otro gran éxito. En 2008, Id Software fue galardonado en la 59 edición de los Premios Emmy anuales de Tecnología e Ingeniería por el trabajo pionero Quake representado en juegos modificables por el usuario. Id Software es la única compañía de desarrollo de juegos que ha sido galardonada dos veces por la Academia Nacional de Artes y Ciencias de Televisión, habiendo recibido un premio Emmy en 2007 por la creación de la tecnología 3D que subyace a los juegos shooter de ordenador modernos. La serie Quake siguió con Quake II en 1997. Sin embargo, el juego no es una secuela de la historia, y en su lugar se centra en un asalto a un planeta alienígena, Stroggos, en represalia por los ataques Strogg en la Tierra. La mayoría de las entradas subsecuentes en la franquicia de Quake siguen esta historia. Quake III Arena (1999), el siguiente título de la serie, tiene una trama mínima, pero se centra alrededor de la "Arena Eterna", un escenario de gladiadores creado por una raza alienígena conocida como el Vadrigar y poblado por combatientes arrancados de varios puntos en el tiempo y espacio. Entre estos combatientes se encuentran algunos personajes de Doom ( "Doomguy"), Quake (Ranger, Wrack) y Quake II (Bitterman, Tank Jr., Grunt, Stripe). Quake IV (2005) empieza donde Quake II terminó - terminando la guerra entre los humanos y Strogg. El spin-off Enemy Territory: Quake Wars actúa como una precuela de Quake II, cuando los Strogg primero invaden la Tierra. Cabe señalar que Quake IV y Enemy Territory: Quake Wars fueron hechas por desarrolladores externos y no id. También ha habido algunos otros spin off juegos como Quake Mobile en 2005 y Quake Live, un navegador de Internet basado en la modificación de Quake III. Un juego llamado Quake Arena DS está previsto para la Nintendo DS. John Carmack declaró, en QuakeCon 2007, que el motor Id Tech 5 se utilizaría para un nuevo juego de Quake. Rage Todd Hollenshead anunció en mayo de 2007 que id Software había comenzado a trabajar en una nueva serie que estaría utilizando un nuevo motor que actualmente está siendo desarrollado por John Carmack. Hollenshead también mencionó que el título sería completamente desarrollado en la casa, marcando el primer juego desde el 2004 Doom 3 para hacerlo. En la WWDC de 2007, John Carmack mostró el nuevo motor llamado id Tech 5. Más tarde ese año, en QuakeCon 2007, el título del nuevo juego fue revelado como Rage. El 14 de julio de 2008, id Software anunció en el evento E3 de 2008 que estaría publicando Rage a través de Electronic Arts, y no la editora de id de largo tiempo, Activision. Sin embargo, desde entonces Zenimax también ha anunciado que están publicando Rage a través de Bethesda Softworks. El 12 de agosto de 2010, durante el Quakecon 2010, id Software anunció que Rage tendrá una fecha de envío de Estados Unidos el 13 de septiembre de 2011, y una fecha de embarque europea del 15 de septiembre de 2011. Durante la keynote, id también demostró un spin-off del título Rage que se ejecuta en el iPhone. Esta demo de tecnología más tarde se convirtió en Rage HD. Otros juegos Durante sus primeros días, ID Software produjo juegos mucho más aleatorios; Estos incluyen los primeros experimentos en 3D de tiradores en primera persona que llevan a Wolfenstein 3D y Doom - Hovertank 3D y Catacomb 3D. También había la serie Rescue Rover, que tenía dos juegos - Rescue Rover y Rescue Rover 2. También había la serie Dangerous Dave de John Romero, que incluía notables como el demo tecnológico (In Copyright Infringement) que conducen al motor Commander Keen, Y el popular Dangerous Dave In The Haunted Mansion. In The Haunted Mansion fue impulsado por el mismo motor que el anterior juego de software id Shadow Knights, uno de los varios juegos escritos por id Software para cumplir con su obligación contractual de producir juegos para Softdisk, donde los fundadores de id Software anteriormente eran empleados. Id Software también ha supervisado varios juegos utilizando su tecnología que no se han hecho en uno de sus IPs, como Shadowcaster (Early-id Tech 1), Heretic, Hexen (id Tech 1), Hexen II (motor Quake) y Orcs and Elves (motor Doom RPG). Id Software fue el objetivo de la controversia sobre dos de sus juegos más populares, Doom y el anterior Wolfenstein 3D: Controversia Doom Doom fue y sigue siendo notorio por sus altos niveles de violencia, gore e imágenes satánicas, que han generado mucha controversia de una amplia gama de grupos. Yahoo! Games lo ha catalogado como uno de los diez mejores juegos polémicos de todos los tiempos. Ha sido criticado en numerosas ocasiones por organizaciones religiosas por sus calumnias diabólicas y fue calificado como "simulador de asesinatos en masa" por el crítico y fundador del Grupo de Investigaciones Killology, David Grossman. Doom provocó temores de que la emergente tecnología de realidad virtual pudiera ser usada para simular matanzas extremadamente realistas, y en 1994 llevó a intentos infructuosos del senador del estado de Washington, Phil Talmadge, de introducir licencias obligatorias para el uso de VR. El juego nuevamente provocó controversia a lo largo de un período de tiroteos escolares en los Estados Unidos cuando se descubrió que Eric Harris y Dylan Klebold, que cometieron la masacre de la secundaria de Columbine en 1999, eran jugadores ávidos del juego. Mientras planeaba la masacre, Harris dijo que el asesinato sería "como el maldito Doom" y que su escopeta estaba "directamente fuera del juego". Un rumor se difundió después de que Harris había diseñado los niveles de Doom que se parecía a los pasillos de la escuela secundaria, poblada con representaciones de los compañeros de clase de Harris y profesores, y que Harris practicó por su papel en los tiroteos jugando estos niveles una y otra vez. Aunque Harris diseñó los niveles de Doom, no eran simulaciones de la Secundaria Columbine. Wolfenstein 3D En cuanto a Wolfenstein 3D, debido a su uso de símbolos nazis como la Esvástica y el himno del Partido Nazi, Horst-Wessel-Lied, como música temática, la versión PC del juego fue retirada de la circulación en Alemania en 1994, siguiendo Un veredicto por el Amtsgericht München el 25 de enero de 1994. A pesar de que los nazis son retratados como el enemigo en Wolfenstein, el uso de esos símbolos es un delito federal en Alemania a menos que ciertas circunstancias se apliquen. Del mismo modo, la versión Atari Jaguar fue confiscada tras el veredicto del Amtsgericht Berlin Tiergarten el 7 de diciembre de 1994. Debido a las preocupaciones de Nintendo de America, la versión Super NES fue modificada para no incluir ninguna svástika o referencias nazis; Además, la sangre fue reemplazada por sudor para hacer que el juego pareciera menos violento, y los perros de ataque en el juego fueron reemplazados por ratas gigantes mutantes. Los empleados de id Software están citados en The Official DOOM Player Guide sobre la reacción a Wolfenstein, alegando que es irónico que sea moralmente aceptable disparar a personas y ratas, pero no a perros. También se agregaron dos nuevas armas. La versión Super NES no fue tan exitosa como la versión para PC. Nombre de la compañía El nombre de la empresa está escrito con un id en minúscula, que se pronuncia como en "did" o "kid", y es presentado por la empresa como una referencia al id, un concepto psicológico introducido por Sigmund Freud. Evidencia de la referencia se puede encontrar tan pronto como Wolfenstein 3D con la declaración "that's Id, as in the id, ego, and superego in the psyche" que aparecen en la documentación del juego. Incluso hoy, la página de la historia de id hace una referencia directa a Freud. Sin embargo, al trabajar en Softdisk, el equipo que más tarde fundó id Software tomó el nombre de "Ideas from the Deep" (una empresa creada por John Romero y Lane Roathe en 1989), atribuyéndose a sí mismos como los "chicos IFD". Dado que "id" puede ser visto como un acortamiento de IFD a "ID", algunos han sido llevados a creer que se puede pronunciar "eye-dee". El logotipo fue originalmente capitalizado, pero se hizo en minúsculas con el lanzamiento de Doom. Nunca ha sido el caso mixto "iD". Algunos asumen que "id" - si las dos letras se pronuncian por separado en alemán - se supone que suena como "Idee", la palabra alemana para "idea". Esto, sin embargo, ha demostrado ser una falsa suposición. Otra suposición es que podría ser un derivado de "Die" hacia atrás, algo que se explicaría por el inusualmente capitalizado 'D' y minúscula 'i', y por lo tanto ser un nombre naturalmente apropiado para una compañía de juegos que se centra en Shooters FPS. Sin embargo, puesto que el ID nunca ha utilizado realmente el moniker "iD" del caso mezclado, eso es improbable. En el libro, Masters of Doom, se dice que el nombre 'id' proviene de la frase, "en demanda" Categoría:Compañias